Unspoken Truth
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: Now that news spread that Mikan will leave the Academy, what will happen to their love? Will they be able to express their feelings or will things left unspoken? With the help of their friends, will they succeed? mainly MxN.
1. eavesdropping

My third Gakuen Alice fic. hope yo support this.

* * *

Full summary:

Mikan, 15, fell for Natsume since they were ten, and still has those feelings. He, as well, loved her but he can't express what he feels for fear of the consequences that will come. Good news is that their friends became couples since they entered middle school – Hotaru and Ruka, Yuu and Anna and Nonoko and Koko.. they all want Mikan and Natsume to be together because they all know what the two really feels, but somehow things don't go the way as it is.

And as the years go by, they all seemed to be more open which didn't really happen to Mikan.

Now that news spread that Mikan will leave the Academy, what will happen to their love? Will they be able to express their feelings or will things left unspoken? With the help of their friends, will they succeed?

* * *

"Good morning class, I have a good news for you today," Narumi said happily. The class didn't seem to really care until he speaks again, "One of your classmates will study abroad for a year. Wait for the notice again. And lastly, its free day today and tomorrow due to the teacher's meetings. Have fun," he said and walked away leaving his students inside. He has been teaching them for 5 years so he most likely know what they are thinking right now.

_One of your classmates will study abroad…_these thoughts entered Natsume's mind as he felt twitch of pain inside his heart. _What's going on? Why do I feel like someone will leave me?_

"Hey Mikan, we'll go to Central town tomorrow, wanna join?" Hotaru said as Ruka held her hand. "I'd love to but I think I'll be a hassle to your bond," Mikan said.

"Silly, we'll all go. Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Koko," Ruka said. "See. All of you are couples, I don't want to disturb anything," she replied.

"Mikan," Anna said. "C'mon it will not be fun without you around," Nonoko said. Her friend kept insisting that made her mind go crazy, "Alright then," Mikan said.

"Great, we'll meet at the bus stop by 10:30 am," Yuu said.

"Okay," were the happy cheers of his friends. "Alright then, see yah tomorrow," Koko said as they went out of the room leaving Mikan and Natsume all alone in the classroom. Their classmates left early so it was quiet inside.

Natsume didn't heard what his friends were talking about so really didn't bother asking Mikan.

She was fixing her things and went outside without noticing Natsume inside with her. When she leave the classroom, Natsume was shocked that she didn't bother saying goodbye or tried talking to him. _What the hell is wrong with her? Wait, why am I worried? I don't love her anymore._

* * *

For the past 5 years the told himself not to love Mikan. And so, he made himself believe that he really doesn't love her. But deep inside he still does and all these worrying kept him asking questions of why he still worries.

Mikan, love him too. But she got tired of waiting. _Waiting for him is like eternity. _She thought and made up her mind to let go but she can't. and when she forces herself, she still long for him.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Mikan can't sleep. _I can't sleep. What's wrong with me? _she thought as she tried to sneek out of the room and take a walk to relax her mind a bit. When she reached the Sakura tree, she saw Tsubasa sitting quietly looking at the stars.

"Hey tsubasa," she said cheerfully. "Oi. Can't sleep?" he replied. "Yeah. So I can ease my mind before going to sleep," she said as she sat down beside him.

Natsume was on top of the tree, he didn't notice Tsubasa was there until he heard Mikan's voice. _Why is she with him at this time of the night?_

"I guess you can't sleep because he's still in your mind and heart. You just don't kow," he said to break the silence.

Mikan smirked, "What are you saying? I let go along time ago," she said as she looked at the stars in the sky.

"You did? It doesn't look like you did. Your eyes speaks the truth. And I guess Hotaru might see it," he replied.

"I don't know, maybe," she sighed. "Well I better go then, I have things to do tomorrow and I need a lot of energy. Good night."

"Mikan, just think of what I said. Okay?" he said as he smiled.

"Okay," she said as she walked back.

_What the hell did they talked about_? Natsume thought from up the tree.

"You can go down now," Tsubasa said as he smirked knowing that Natsume was there eavesdropping.

* * *

Sorry if its quite short. Read and Review pls. No flames. thanks. 


	2. central town fun?

_"I guess you can't sleep because he's still in your mind and heart. You just don't kow," he said to break the silence._

_Mikan smirked, "What are you saying? I let go along time ago," she said as she looked at the stars in the sky._

"_You did? It doesn't look like you did. Your eyes speaks the truth. And I guess Hotaru might see it," he replied._

"_I don't know, maybe," she sighed. "Well I better go then, I have things to do tomorrow and I need a lot of energy. Good night."_

"_Mikan, just think of what I said. Okay?" he said as he smiled._

"_Okay," she said as she walked back._

_What the hell did they talked about__? Natsume thought from up the tree._

"_You can go down now," Tsubasa said as he smirked knowing that Natsume was there eavesdropping._

* * *

Natsume smirked, "You caught me." he jumped down and stood up glaring at the person he was talking to.

"I guess Mikan didn't realize you were there," Tsubasa replied.

Then with his right hand, a fire ball came out, "What were you talking about just a moment ago?"

"Why do you care? You don't like her or something right? So stay out our business," Tsubasa said as he walked away from the raven-haired boy. "You're lucky you got away this time," Natsume said.

* * *

The next day, MIkan woke up feeling good. _I guess today will a be a great day_. She prepared for the day and when she reached the bus stop she saw everybody there except for Ruka. "Hey. Why isn't Ruka here yet?" she said. "Oh. Hi Mikan," Anna and Nonoko greeted. "Ruka will be late for a few minutes," Hotaru said. "Okay," MIkan replied.

They all chatted for quite a bit until a blonde approached them," Hi. Sorry were late?" Ruka said as Natsume showed up to his friends.

"Ruka invited me. he kept insisting," Natsume said. "Great, now were all complete. Let's go," Yuu said. Then Natsume's gaze went to Mikan. _she's here! _He thought and Koko read his mind. When Natsume noticed this he gave him a tell-everyone-and-you're-dead-look.

"Okay. Just calm down Natsume," Koko replied. Then he looked at Mikan, _Great he's here. Really great. I thought this day will be fun…_

"Don't try to read my mind Koko. I nullified your alice," she said. "You caught me. but be careful, I might catch you off guard," he replied.

They all looked at them and completely understood what their friends were talking about. "Hey, c'mon. when we get there let's have lunch and enjoy the fun," Hotaru said.

When they got there, the girls lead them to the restaurant they will eat, sat down and ordered their food. Anna sat facing Yuu, Nonoko facing Koko, Hotaru opposite of Ruka and Mikan opposite of Natsume.

The food came and they ate happily, "Hey guys, why did you invite us anyway?" Anna asked. "Well, today is our first year anniversary. We just want to celebrate with you guys," Ruka said. "So that's why you kept insisting huh?" Koko said. "Yep," Hotaru said.

All throughout the time that they were eating, Natsume and the others kept talking while Mikan ate quietly and stared outside the window. Natsume and Hotaru noticed this.

"Hey Mikan. Are you alright?" Hotaru said as Natsume glanced at her. "Huh? I mean yes. I'm fine. Something caught my attention that's all," the brunette replied.

_She's really not good at lying…_ Hotaru and Natsume thought.

After finish eating, they all went outside and the girls went to all the rides leaving the boys watching them. the three looked really happy watching their girlfriends but Natsume was in deep thought. _What's wrong with her? She bare talked while eating. What's wrong? Wait, I'm not supposed to be worried. I don't love her anymore._

"Hey, Natsume, everything okay? You seemed to be preoccupied with things?" Ruka said. "Yep," Koko and Yuu added.

"I'm alright. Its no big deal. don't mind me. and don't read my mind Koko," Natsume said.  
They all laughed and Natsume's thoughts were taken away.

* * *

It was almost dusk when they arrived back at the academy. They all bid their goodbyes and thank you's to each other. The three couples went ahead leaving Mikan and Natsume all alone.

_Great, they all left me with him. But somehow, I feel good around him but I should get going. _She thought as she walked passed by him.

_Wait, why is she leaving…_ he thought as he caught her wrist. "Is something wrong Natsume?" she asked.

"…." Was his answer. "We'll if you have nothing to say, I better go now. Goodnight Natsume," Mikan said coldly.

He let go of her and watched her go away leaving him alone by the dormitory's front door. _What has gotten into me?_

"That was pretty close. What's wrong with him anyway? Never mind," Mikan told herself. When she entered her room and changed her clothes, she saw a letter on her desk.

_Where did this came from?_ She thought as she opened the letter.

* * *

chapter 2 is done. Please read and review. no flames pls.


	3. the letter was true

_It was almost dusk when they arrived back at the academy. They all bid their goodbyes and thank you's to each other. The three couples went ahead leaving Mikan and Natsume all alone. _

_Great, they all left me with him. But somehow, I feel good around him but I should get going. She thought as she walked passed by him. _

_Wait, why is she leaving… he thought as he caught her wrist. "Is something wrong Natsume?" she asked. _

"…_." Was his answer. "We'll if you have nothing to say, I better go now. Goodnight Natsume," Mikan said coldly._

_He let go of her and watched her go away leaving him alone by the dormitory's front door. What has gotten into me?_

"_That was pretty close. What's wrong with him anyway? Never mind," Mikan told herself. When she entered her room and changed her clothes, she saw a letter on her desk. _

_Where did this came from? She thought as she opened the letter._

* * *

_Dear Miss Sakura, _

_Good day to you!_

_We have chosen you to study abroad since you were one of the top student of your class for a year. Alice Academy allowed us to let you study abroad to perfect your Alice. We hope that you will accept our invitation._

_Sincerely Yours, _

_UCLA _

* * *

_Great, now I have to go somewhere else._ Mikan thought.

The next day, Mikan woke up early and went to the faculty room to ask if the letter was true.

"Yes, its true. And the Head Masters want you to go there," Jinno said.

"But Mr. Jinno, there are other students better than me. they could go there," Mikan insisted.

"The university wants you to go. They want to study your Nullifying Alice. Don't worry all the teachers there are certified Alice graduates and not from the Anti-Alice organization," Jinno replied.

It was a lost battle form the beginning and she knew it. she sighed in frustration, "Well I guess I have to. Sir, when will I leave?"

"About two weeks from know. And you wont stop your studies here because every lesson will be e-mailed to you," Jinno said.

"Isn't that great Mikan? Your going abroad," Narumi said as he tried to change Mikan's mood. "I understand. I just have a favor, please don't tell my friends. I want to tell it to them personally," MIkan said.

"Okay then. This discussion is finished," Jinno said as Mikan walked outside of the room.

* * *

_Why me? of all people, they chose me. now I have to be away from my friends. When will my life end?!_ Mikan thought as she leaned on the door of their classroom. _What will I do now? How will I tell them?_

"Hey Mikan, are you alright?" Ruka said. "Huh... yes I'm fine. Why aren't you with Hotaru?" Mikan replied. "She went ahead so Natsume and I went here together," Ruka said.

Mikan didn't really mind Natsume because she was deeply occupied by the letter she received. "Well, good morning to the two of you. I'll go ahead," Mikan said as she went inside their classroom.

Mikan just sat down and didn't greet anyone. _What's wrong with her now?_ Natsume thought. The more he stops thinking of Mikan, the more thoughts come out and he doesn't like what's happening to him.

"Hey Mikan, you're alright?" Hotaru said. "Yep, don't worry. I'm fine," she replied.

_Now my best friend is worried. What more if I'm abroad? _She thought. The class went on and she just sat down quietly. From time to time Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko will glance at her to make sure she's okay.

_I hope she's really fine…_ Anna and Nonoko thought.

The class ended and Mikan left without saying goodbye or anything. She just locked herself inside her room and thought about the life she will enter in abroad.

* * *

It was almost 10 in the evening and she can't still sleep. _I can't sleep again…_ she decided to take a walk and sat down the Sakura tree. Luckily, no one was there so she sat down and thought of abroad again. _If I go, I will be away from everybody. If I don't I will disappoint the head masters. What will I do now? _

She looked up in the sky, _maybe I should go then. But I can't. the thought of being away from my friends hurts. And being away from Natsume is harder. I must admit I still do love him. Tsubasa was right. I didn't let go. I made myself believe that I did. I just did an idiotic thing. _

She closed her eyes and think some more.

"Mikan…" a familiar voice said.

* * *

chapter 3 is finished. R&R pls. no flames.


	4. hotaru should know

_It was almost 10 in the evening and she can't still sleep. I can't sleep again… she decided to take a walk and sat down the Sakura tree. Luckily, no one was there so she sat down and thought of abroad again. If I go, I will be away from everybody. If I don't I will disappoint the head masters. What will I do now? _

_She looked up in the sky, maybe I should go then. But I can't. the thought of being away from my friends hurts. And being away from Natsume is harder. I must admit I still do love him. Tsubasa was right. I didn't let go. I made myself believe that I did. I just did an idiotic thing._

_She closed her eyes and think some more._

"_Mikan…" a familiar voice said._

* * *

"Oh. Hi Hotaru. Why are still awake?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, is something wrong?" Hotaru said.

"I guess you can't sleep too," Mikan said as she was changing the subject.

"Mikan. Don't change the subject here. I know you too much so I know that something is wrong," Hotaru said.

She kept her silence for a while, _I have to tell her. This will be hard but she has to know._

She sighed, "I'm leaving." Hotaru was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

This was getting harder by the second. But she has to tell her best friend no matter what. "I said I'm leaving. For a year, I'll study abroad," she said.

"What? You mean the announcement of Mr. Narumi was true?! Did you know about this even before he made the announcement?" she was in tears. Though the years, Hotaru may look like a cold hearted friend but deep down inside she melts down if Mikan was the subject. _The only best friend that I have will leave me?_

Mikan wiped the tears away, "I just found out yesterday after we arrived. I recieved a letter for UCLA and the Head masters want me to go as well."

"But Mikan have you decided already?" she said.

"I am about to make my decision," Mikan replied.

"Then what is it?" Hotaru said.

Mikan sighed once more, "I'm going." "But Mikan," Hotaru said.

"trust me, I don't want to be away from you guys. But its just that, I have to. Maybe for once I won't do anything stupid or idiotic. Just maybe, I can forget about Natsume and start a new life and come back here," Mikan said.

"So your using the opportunity to forget Natsume?" Hotaru said.

"Maybe. I guess so. But its not about that. Maybe for once I can be independent on my own. I want to stand tall and prove to myself that I can do it. its not that I don't want you in my life anymore, its just that when you and Ruka get married someday I can''t always hang around. You get me right?" Mikan added.

"I understand," Hotaru said.

"And besided the academy allowed me to be in touched with you," Mikan said cheerfully.

"When will you leave?" Hotaru's question brought Mikan to silence again.

"I don't' want to say it for now. But I would appreciated if we will keep this as a secret. Please Hotaru," Mikan begged.

"Alright. But you have to tell them. and tell me when will you leave," Hotaru said.

"Okay. I promise. Thanks Hotaru," Mikan hugged her bestfriend.

The two went back to the academy and slept in their rooms. _I hope she doesn't leave without telling me. Mikan…_

_I'm sorry Hotaru. I just can't tell you without me crying… I can't leave… but I have to…_

* * *

chapter 4 is done. R&R pls. no flames.


	5. her way of silent goodbye

**ladalada, kristsin, girlonthemove210, serina hikari, lysabelle, chinescutie07, -sherryvyl-, shar17, sherea** tnx for the comments.

**lysabelle** tnx for ging comments i think for every chapter.

**chinesecutie07** sure we can be friends. no problem.

* * *

"_When will you leave?" Hotaru's question brought Mikan to silence again._

"_I don't' want to say it for now. But I would appreciated if we will keep this as a secret. Please Hotaru," Mikan begged._

"_Alright. But you have to tell them. and tell me when will you leave," Hotaru said. _

"_Okay. I promise. Thanks Hotaru," Mikan hugged her bestfriend. _

_The two went back to the academy and slept in their rooms. I hope she doesn't leave without telling me. Mikan…_

_I'm sorry Hotaru. I just can't tell you without me crying… I can't leave… but I have to…_

* * *

The next day was normal until the end of the week. _its my last week here. I better make it special…_ Mikan thought. 

"Good morning class, the Academy already knew the student who will leave for a year and study abroad. Sad to say, that person didn't want his or her identity to be named yet. I guess it will be fun if you will find out who that person is," Narumi said.

The class had different reactions to the announcement. Hotaru looked at Mikan and then went back to look in front.

_This is my final week and i'll be gone for a year, I want it to be special for my friends._ Mikan thought once more.

The class ended and Mikan went to the faculty room, "Good morning Mr. Noda, I'm here to talk to Mr. Jinno. Is he around?" she asked her special abilities teacher.

"Why yes, he is here," the teacher replied.

He lead his student to the couch and waited for Jinno to talk to her. "What is it Mikan?" ever since she became one of the top students in the academy, Jinno had a lighter mood on Mikan.

"Well, I know its my last week here before I leave, I want to make something special for my friends since they won't see me for a year. Will you allow it?" Mikan said.

He thought about it for a moment, "Well, sure. But make sure no trouble Mikan."

"Thank you sir. I promise," Mikan said as she left the room really happy.

She planned it carefully and her departure was on Friday night. _A simple dinner in the woods would do. yes. It will be perfect for a last night._

Friday came and she invited all her 7 closest friends – Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, Koko and Natsume.

The night came and Mikan prepared everything on her own. _There, its perfect_.

Just before her friends got there she made notes for her friends and slid them under their doorsteps except for Hotaru and Natsume. Their letters were by the doorstep so they can actually read it.

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Hey Hotaru, since I'll be leaving, why don't we have dinner all together. I planned it so everything s settled. I guess all of you should go together. At 7 pm is that alright?" Mikan said._

"_Okay, all of us will gather around by the front door so we can all go together," Hotaru replied. _

"_Thanks," Mikan said as she hugged Hotaru._

_END…_

* * *

Then she heard footsteps and familiar voices of her friends. 

"Wow Mikan, this place is really nice," Anna said. "Yes, look at the stars and the moon, its beautiful," Nonoko added.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready, before you all end up as star gazers here, have some food in you stomach," Mikan said.

"alright," Koko said. "I'm starving," Yuu said cheerfully. Mikan watched all her friends and tried to engrave in her mind all their smiled.

They ate happily when ruka said, "were runnig out of logs. I'll get some." "I'll come with you," Natsume said. "Be careful there," Hotaru replied.

Then the two best friends walked away chatting about how the food was great. "Woo Mikan, I love the food. Its so delicious," Anna said.

"But wait, why did suddenly planned all of these?" Yuu said. "Yeah," Nonoko added. "Its not like you're going away is it?" Koko said.

Then Ruka and Natsume arrived and heard their conversation. Natsume dropped the small logs he was carrying for he was shocked by the question. While Hotaru looked at Mikan, _so this is like a farewell party. That's why she planned it._

"No silly, I just want all of us to have some dinner in the woods. I thought it might be fun," Mikan said. Natsume was relieved when he heard her reply but he felt something inside, he felt he will lose something important.

After a few hours of eating and chatting it was time for bed. It was already 11 in the evening anyways and they were all tired.

"Hey Mikan, you sure you can fix this? We can help you," Nonoko said.

"No, its fine. I can handle it all by myself," Mikan replied. "Alright then, good night," Hotaru said.

Mikan watched her friends and when they were out of site a blonde-haired teacher popped out of nowhere.

"Well then, you hadn't bid you goodbyes. How come Mikan? I thought they were important?" Narumi asked.

Mikan faked a smile and said, "I don't want tears flowing on my last day. And besides I'll not be away for forever so I guess this is my way of saying goodbye for now."

Mr. Narumi looked at her with pity_, she can't really be away with them. they are all attached. _

"Not even a letter maybe?" he asked again.

"I did. I even cried while writing all of those 7 letters," she replied.

"And Natsume?? I know you love him. It shows in your eyes," he said.

"I was so blind and stupid to fall for someone who naturally hates me. I told this to Hotaru and I'll say it again, maybe I wont do anything stupid or idiotic for once. Maybe this is the right thing to do," Mikan replied as droplets of tears flowed on her face.

* * *

its almost done. read and review pls. no flames. 


	6. she left him behind

**the last chapter. hope you all like it.**

**jazz flame, serina hikari, ladalada and amador** thanks for the review.

_

* * *

_

_Mikan watched her friends trying to remember all their smiles and when they were out of site a blonde-haired teacher popped out of nowhere. _

"_Well then, you hadn't bid you goodbyes. How come Mikan? I thought they were important?" Narumi asked._

_Mikan faked a smile and said, "I don't want tears flowing on my last day. And besides I'll not be away for forever so I guess this is my way of saying goodbye for now."_

_Mr. Narumi looked at her with pity, she can't really be away with them. they are all attached. _

"_Not even a letter maybe?" he asked again. _

"_I did. I even cried while writing all of those 7 letters," she replied._

"_And Natsume?? I know you love him. It shows in your eyes," he said._

"_I was so blind and stupid to fall for someone who naturally hates me. I told this to Hotaru and I'll say it again, maybe I wont do anything stupid or idiotic for once. Maybe this is the right thing to do," Mikan replied as droplets of tears flowed on her face_.

* * *

When her friends reached their respective rooms, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka and Koko saw an envelope on their desks and found out that it was from Mikan.

_Hey guys, _

_Well incase you wonder why I had the dinner we just had is because… well I'll be leaving for approximately a year… I'll be going to a university in USA so the Alice graduates there can examine my Nullifying Alice. Isn't that great? well I guess not. _

_If you are wondering why I decided to go… well I don't know myself, I guess maybe going this time won't make my idiot. I mean maybe for once I wont do something idiotic. Don't you think so?_

_Anyways, don't worry. I'll be fine there. Mr. Narumi will be with me most of the time. and there is email of snail mail so communication won't be really a problem._

_Oh yeah, by the time you finished reading this I'll be in the aeroplane._

_I just want to say a big thank you for everything. See yah all soon. _

_Mikan_

* * *

Mikan… they all thought and went outside of their rooms to go to Hotaru's.

Just as when they about to reach her, Hotaru was reading her own letter placed by the door.

_Dear Hotaru_

_First of all, I am really sorry for not telling you when my flight will be. Actually, its tonight just after our dinner. I just can't afford to see you see me leaving. I don't want to leave my only best friend in the world. But I have to make choices._

_And you were right, I did leave to forget Natsume. I understood it fully. But not only that but also I want to everything behind my own Alice._

_I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me. and without you leaving when we kids, I guess I wouldn't meet that one person I could really love more than what the world can offer me. _

_I'll be calling or mailing. Take care while I'm away._

_Mikan_

* * *

_Mikan… no…_ Hotaru fell on her knees after reading. She was crying. _My… my best friend… _

Their friends looked at them, "Ho.. Hotaru…" Ruka said as he was trying to comfort her girlfriend.

"We can catch up with her. We just have to go to Natsume's. lets go now," Yuu said. And the six of them were running to Natsume's room.

* * *

On the other hand Natsume was reading his letter…

_Dear Natsume _

_You might wonder why you got this. Well I just want to say goodbye for now. I'll be going to abroad for a year. Isn't that great? there won't be a baka around to annoy you for a whole year. I guess you would want that._

_To tell you the truth, writing this letter was hard… and I know deep inside, I was never there in your heart. But you were in mine. I guess I hadn't moved on. I'm sorry._

_Bye for now._

_Mikan_

* * *

_No… you can't leave me behind… Mikan…_ he thought.

"Natsume… Mikan is…" Ruka said as their friends arrived at his room. He was silent until he started to run to the newly built Alice Airport to follow Mikan.

"Natsume…" they all said.

"I'm gonna follow her. I can't stay away from her," he said as he run as fast as he could.

* * *

"And just what are you trying to do?" a masked man said.

"Leave me alone Persona," Natsume said with anger.

"You know the consequences when you fall in love. I told you never to be attached to anyone. Not even to your best friend or to her of to anybody. When the head masters finds out you're not in your 'Black Cat attitude' you'll suffer in the end and she will suffer more than what you will get," Persona replied.

"I don't care!" Natsume shouted and ran away from his Dangerous Ability's teacher.

_Mikan don't leave me…_

He was getting tired. _I have to get their now…_ thoughts of Mikan in his mind gave him strength to go on no matter how tiring it could be.

* * *

"You take care Mikan. And write or call us," Mr. Noda said.

"Mr. Narumi, I am giving Mikan into your care. Whatever happens to her will all be charged to you. Don't do anything stupid," Mr. Jinno said.

"You better go now, take care," Mr. Misaki said.

"Thank you all," Mikan replied. She went inside the aeroplane followed by Mr Narumi.

* * *

"Well, are you sure the letters you gave are enough?" he asked.

"I hope so," mikan sighed and looked around for one last time. _maybe things will change in a year._

He finally reached the airport and run all throughout until he reached the runway for aeroplanes.

"Mikan… no… don't go… Mikan!!!" he exclaimed as he was running for his life. _I have to get there. I have to stop her from leaving me. one year is to long to wait._

He passed by the teachers that Mikan was talking to, "And Just where are you going?" Jinno said.

"Don't block my way. I need to see Mikan," he replied.

"She's gone now. You will see her next year. Now go back to the academy," Jinno said. The other teachers kept quiet and watch the two argue.

Just then, Natsume started to run at their side and tried to catch up with Mikan who's aeroplane was on the runway.

He passed by all the guards and tried to burn their hair so they can stop following him.

"Mikan…" he shouted.

The plane was just about to fly when Mikan thought she heard someone called her. She looked back and then didn't see anyone because it was dark.

"Is there something wrong?" Narumi asked.

"Nothing. I thought someone called me. but I realized that I can't here anyone calling from the outside. That's all," Mikan replied.

And the plane flew away from him. Flew away from the one person he loves. "Mikan…" tears started flowing on his cheeks. Their friends caught up with him and comforted him all throughout the pain he was going into.

* * *

She left to start something new and will comeback when everything is settled. She left her heart in the Academy where she met the only guy that can make her fall in love, feel complete and happy.

From that day on, he felt numb and cold again. Leaving all the love and pain closed in his heart.

When things left unspoken this may all happen. All hearts clueless of what the others feel. Numbness and coldness filled the heart and the words were never said, giving all pain hidden deep inside.

* * *

that's it. read and review pls. thanks.


End file.
